


hey there delilah

by poetryandtragedy



Category: Louis Partridge - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, British Actor RPF - Freeform, Childhood Sweethearts, Emotional, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heartache, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Song: Hey There Delilah, Songfic, hollywood actor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetryandtragedy/pseuds/poetryandtragedy
Summary: ❝Hey there, DelilahYou be good, and don't you miss meTwo more years and you'll be done with schoolAnd I'll be makin' history like I doYou'll know it's all because of you❞
Relationships: Louis Partridge/Original Character(s)





	1. louis

Hey there Delilah,

It’s only been a month and, god, I miss you so much. How’s New York? Honestly, It’s hard to believe that you’re so far away. But don’t worry, we’ll be together sooner than you think. A thousand miles don’t matter as long as you remember I love you. Nevertheless, don't you worry about the distance. I'll write to you everyday just like I promised. It'll be as if you never left. 

If you ever get lonely just give me a call or read my letters. Close your eyes and I'll be right beside you, like I always have. It hasn’t been the same here since you left but then nothing could ever stay the same now, could it? This tiny town was never the place for you. Delilah, you're destined for something big, Hollywood type big. 

Remember, that no matter what, Louis loves Delilah and Delilah loves Louis. It’s been that for years and always will be. It’s just the way things are. Write to me soon.

Love,  
Your Louis.


	2. delilah

Hey there Louis,

God! You have no idea how much I’ve missed you. New York’s been interesting.. But like, in a good way. It’s just very different. It’s kind of overwhelming honesty, considering how far we are. How far I am from everything. I can’t wait to be done with this semester to come visit. 

But I guess you’re right. I mean, I never was one to have stayed in town all my life. It’s different here but so much more open. I do miss everyone back home—you, my family, everyone—but I love it here too. I just wish you were here with me, we could figure this out together.

Who knows though? Maybe one day I’ll make my big break in Hollywood and you’ll be there too. Maybe one day we could buy a small apartment here and be next to each other before auditions. Anything could happen.

I was unpacking some of my older stuff the other day and you won’t believe what I found! It was the locket you gave me with both our names back on our first day of high school. It had ‘Louis and Delilah’ written in your handwriting. It was a little rusty, but held all the memories. Oh Louis, I miss those times. 

Like remember when it was my aunt’s second wedding all those years back (oh, and I heard she’s on husband number 5 now). It was in our backyard and you saw it all from your bedroom window. That night you gave me a beaded ring you made yourself. We must’ve been 9 or 10 back then.

Anyway, I have to go practice for another audition for the day after tomorrow. Talk to me soon.

With all my love,

Delilah


	3. louis

Hey There Delilah,

Good luck with your audition! Tell me everything about it as soon as possible, okay? I actually got called by the casting management for this new TV show. But I wasn't cast. Mum was quite as bummed about it as I was in the beginning, but it’s alright now. I mean, there were loads of other auditions to come.

Issie and Millie have been giving me their pity faces ever since. Oh how you’d laugh at them. They keep saying that if I had gotten the role, I could’ve got recognized and all—moved to New York possibly. But then, they’re not exactly wrong.

Y’know, I still have the other half of the locket I gave you on the first day of high school. It used to be in the back of my cupboard but I keep it on my bedside table now. Just reminds me of the simpler times.

Speaking of simpler times, I bumped into your mum earlier today. She kept saying how the house seemed so empty without you—which I don’t doubt, you were always quite loud now weren’t you—and how she misses you. But she’s glad you're out there, just as I am, pursuing your dreams in Hollywood.

And then maybe one day, whenever that day is, I’ll be beside you. I’ll be beside you whether it’s with the glitz and glam of Hollywood, or back here in town. It doesn’t matter where, but I’ll be there.

You’re gonna be famous Del. Just don’t forget me, that boy in your tiny hometown who saw stars in your eyes the day you left for New York City, and loved you too much to hold you back.


End file.
